Wherever you are
by Runo Cartwright
Summary: Sabía que, estuviera donde estuviera, lo encontraría y le haría sonreír como en los viejos tiempos. Capítulo I: El pollito perdido de Fuyuka. [Multipairing]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer—** Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Level-5.

 **Música del capítulo** — Wherever you are de ONE OK ROCK. (Es una recomendación para que escuchen durante la lectura, de lo contrario recomiendo "The Beginning" de la misma banda)

 **Notas** — Primero que nada, un saludo a todos los chiquillos de este fandom que siguen mandándome mensajes a mi cuenta anterior ( _Nao-chan16_ ) y se acuerdan de mi, los quiero mil.

Hace mucho que no escribía nada para Inazuma Eleven, he estado retocando mi estilo un poco, así que espero darle al clavo. Este será un multi-chapter, de romance **hetero** (por lo menos las parejas principales) y no se centrará específicamente en ese género tampoco. Advierto con antelación que sólo habrá una pareja **homosexual** (no yaoi, shounen-ai) y tendrá cierto protagonismo pero no exagerado. Para mí lo esencial de esta historia será el desarrollo de los personajes y el humor/romance entre ellos. Ese es mi objetivo.

El OOC (Out of Character) de los personajes es apropósito, pero también lo advierto porque sé que no agrada mucho.

No habrá lemon ni lime, esos serán capítulos optativos que se adjuntarán en una mini-serie anexa a esta. Pero si no tiene un mínimo de "impacto" o, las cosas como son, apoyo y reviews, será borrada y eliminada de este tipo de "saga". Como aún las parejas no están dadas pueden votar a lo largo de los capítulos futuros sin ningún problema.

Sin nada más que aclarar espero que disfruten muchísimo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Wherever you are**

Prólogo

Runo Cartwright

* * *

 _Fudou_

 _._

Siempre he sido una persona de acciones, no de palabras. Desde temprana edad, aprendí que esa era la mejor alternativa, soy un gran _hater_ de la charlatanería. Si uno quiere, puede. Si de verdad quieres hacer algo, hazlo, no necesito saber tu vida para darme cuenta que eres bueno en lo que haces.

Hoy por hoy, puedo ver que muchos de quiénes están aquí tienen talento, un poco de torpeza, raras conexiones y sueños que comparten. Es incómodo ser la oveja negra dentro del ganado alegre e ignorante; son personas de vidas fáciles, no puedo juzgarlas tampoco, al contrario de como ellos lo hacen conmigo.

Desde lejos puedo escuchar sus conversaciones, venenosas oraciones fluyen fuera de sus bocas. Sé que van dirigidas hacia mí, por supuesto, soy el único con un estilo tan extravagante y poco convencional, un mohicano, un par de piercings; pero claro, como tener el cabello rosa o azulado es muy normal.

Finjo que no me importa, volteo. Aun así puedo ver de reojo como me apuntan sutilmente con un dedo, mientras no dejan de preguntarse qué hago aquí y de quién fue la brillante idea.

Su nombre era Hibiki, si mal no recuerdo.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —reconozco la voz de Sakuma Jirou, uno de las tres personas de las cuales recuerdo el nombre.

Qué grosero.

A pesar de que mi idea era no ser visto hasta que nos reunieran, escondido tras los muros llamo la atención de todas formas. Sin embargo, con ellos nunca emplearé el uso del "verdadero Akio", el _chico normal_ , sino el "verdadero Fudou", la contraparte, el embustero, egocéntrico y presumido.

Gracias a los dioses, minutos después alguien más captó la atención del gentío. Había llegado aquél chico extraño, lo reconocía obviamente como el capitán del Raimon, puesto que no había olvidado nuestro enfrentamiento tiempo atrás, pero no recordaba su nombre. ¿Tapotu? ¿Jatoru?

—¡Mamoru Endou! —¡sí, ése era su nombre! Ignorando quién fuera el que había acertado, por lo menos pude conseguir recordar completamente a ese chiquillo. Su expresión de odio hacia mi (Fudou) jamás la podré sacar de mi mente, de verdad parecía ofendido por todo lo que yo había provocado. Me sentiría avergonzado, si es que: primero, actuara como Akio y, segundo, si me hubiera notado. Creo que incluso la segunda debería tener más protagonismo que la primera.

Ellos, amigos, hablaron y contaron sus aventuras, hasta que el viejo (insisto, su nombre no lo recuerdo) llegó al gimnasio. ¿Había olvidado mencionar que estaba en la Secundaria Raimon? Se me antojaba mucho más imponente que esto, la verdad. Prefiero mil veces a Teikoku. Pero ese no es el tema, resulta ser que habíamos sido convocados para formar parte del equipo Juvenil Japonés para el Torneo Futbol Frontier International. Estaba emocionadísimo, para qué mentir, pero una sonrisa cómplice esconde cualquier sentimiento de euforia, por lo menos eso creo. Explicó en qué consistía (¡¿quién diablos no conoce este torneo?!), cómo nos calificarían y que serían eliminados dieciséis de los veintidós llamados. Normalmente diría que esto no es para nada un reto (soy humilde, no lo es) pero nadie realmente había alabado mi estilo de fútbol jamás. Yo sé y creo que tengo talento, pero nadie puede constatarlo. Yo (Akio) estoy verdaderamente nervioso, yo (Fudou) sólo espero que me elijan de una buena vez.

La emoción me posee, no aguanto más y azoto un balón contra el incomparable Kidou Yuuto. Los espectadores fingen impresión, pero tres cuartos de ellos me habían visto desde un principio. Puedo ver una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible brotar en su rostro, pero se intercambia inmediatamente por un deje de rabia, a la vez que me devuelve el balón con una violencia bastante elegante.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Fudou? —me grita.

Sonrío.

—Lo mismo que todos ustedes, _compañeros_.

Esta vez, el asombro es verdadero.

—¡Me reúso a ser tu compañero, miserable! —Sakuma exclama.

—Aún no es seguro de que seas _mi_ compañero de equipo, querido Jirou. No te adelantes al espectáculo.

Sus puños son apretados por la rabia que recorre sus venas. Podría decirse que incluso veo ese color carmín a través de su piel.

—Déjalo, no merece la pena —suena como alarde, y uno bastante ofensivo, pero lo ignoro completamente.

—¡Chicos! —el viejo nos llama, no quiere juegos—, serán divididos en dos equipos, los cuales se enfrentarán la tarde del segundo día…

¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Estoy en el equipo del estimadísimo Kidou, y se nota el desagrado en su gesto al escuchar mi nombre después del suyo.

—Raimon ha implementado varias habitaciones para que se hospeden. Pueden usar todas las instalaciones: cocina, comedor, baños, gimnasio, cancha. Esfuércense y mucha suerte.

La buena noticia es que tengo donde dormir.

—Ah, casi lo olvidaba. Cada equipo contará con una gerente que estará a su disposición. Ellas serán las encargadas de las comidas y de orientar los entrenamientos —revisa una hoja, la misma donde estaba la distribución de los equipos—, equipo A: Kino Aki; equipo B: Kudou Fuyuka. Es todo.

Esta vez, sí se fue.

Fue entonces cuando pude ver por primera vez a la persona que probablemente jamás en mi vida superaría.

Era baja, le ganaba por más de una cabeza, tenía rasgos suaves y delicados (bueno, ¡era una chica!), piel vainilla (espero que también huela así), unos ojazos azules dignos del hechizo de una bruja malvada, y un largo cabello violeta. Lacio, brilloso, perfecto. He estado al lado de muchas chicas, pero nunca había sido testigo de una belleza tan sobrenatural, tan embriagante. Ignoraba por cuántos minutos me había quedado perplejo ante ella, pero por su mirada incómoda caí en que debió haber sido bastante.

Le sonreí de forma coqueta (siempre me ha funcionado) y fui testigo del sonrojo más tierno del universo. Fue un privilegio. Mas noté, también, que finalmente había sido un gesto de repugnancia.

—Ah-… ¡Ah! —salió dispara hacia el edificio de Raimon, y le seguí la pista hasta que su cabello dejó de verse por las escaleras.

Creo que me apresuré un poco.

—Casi —me volteé, descubriendo al gordo y la ardilla burlándose de mí en mis narices. Les lancé una mirada de advertencia, porque si continuaban sin duda atacaría. Al momento acataron el gesto y, repitiendo el gesto de aquella preciosura, subieron hasta las habitaciones hechos un bólido.

Ah. Era bastante agradable el ambiente de aquél lugar, a la par que molesto. Una combinación extraña, que me ponía los pelos de punta y me tranquilizaba al mismo tiempo. Pasé los dedos por mi mohicano, sintiendo la grasa que a ellos había quedado impregnada, en definitiva necesitaba un buen baño. Necesitaba olvidar ese día, la presión, los nervios de mi corazón, la impotencia y la prepotencia para/hacia mis compañeros de equipo, a Sakuma y ricitos, y también a la _chica ojos de bruja_.

Mañana sería un nuevo día.

Al salir de la ducha, descaradamente cruzándome por el pasillo de las habitaciones sólo con una toalla cubriendo mi vergüenza, entré a mi habitación, la número siete, ¿el suertudo número siete? Ni pensarlo. Era un basurero. Sólo incluía una cama, un armario y un escritorio. ¡¿Ni siquiera una televisión, Raimon?! ¿Dónde carajos voy a jugar _play_ ahora? Inaudito. Con toda la pereza que mi cuerpo podía permitirse en estas situaciones saqué una camiseta roja y unos bóxers negros; me lancé hacia la cama. Hundí lo más profundo posible mi rostro en las sábanas y suspiré. Pensar que la mañana de este mismo día había golpeado a una pandilla entera y ahora estoy ofendido por la deficiente hospitalidad de este lugar. Lamo el piercing de mi boca con nerviosismo.

A pesar de todo, me sentía muy cansado. Así, sin importar la pinta que tenía (¿a quién le importa?), me entraron las ganas de dormir, y como a mí (Fudou) nadie me ordena, lo hice.

Y soñé cosas terribles.

.

Estaba yo, en la cancha de Raimon, pateaba, pateaba y pateaba el balón: no conseguía meter un gol. Salía disparado hacia el cielo, hacia los laterales, ni siquiera sé cómo llegó hasta mis espaldas. La portería me evitaba. Caí rendido al piso, respirando como podía, casi nada para ser sincero, y miré hacia arriba; estaba ahí. Mi padre, avergonzado, observaba cada bocanada de aire que en vano trataba de dar, aplastó con sus pies mi espalda, provocando que escupiera.

—Eres inútil, hijo, patético. No sé para qué tienes piernas si ni las usas —enrojecí, de ira y pena, porque desde pequeño él me había dicho eso: no vales para nada Akio, un inválido juega mejor al soccer que tú—, párate.

Trataba de apoyar mis dos manos contra el suelo para levantarme, mas la fuerza que su pie ejercía sobre mi columna era infinitamente superior, por cada intento sólo lograba ascender míseros milímetros.

—Tu padre está decepcionado, Akio, algún día el mundo acabará con los débiles y tú te irás por el agujero con ellos —me mostró el pulgar abajo con sarcasmo, riéndose de mí, de mi inferioridad, del miedo que le tenía gracias a sus constantes agresiones.

Hacía por lo menos dos años que no lo veía, y aunque estuviera consciente de que era un sueño continuaba siendo igual de aterrador. Su rostro, sus expresiones, el asco nada sutil con el que me dirigía la mirada. Era repulsivo, vomitivo.

—Déjame levantarme, papá —supliqué.

Él también me obligaba a suplicar.

—¿Te mereces levantarte? Del plato sólo comen los que son grandes.

—¡Soy grande, puedo hacer grandes cosas! Si tan sólo me dejaras demostrártelo todo sería distinto…

No debí decir eso.

Hundió toda su pierna en mis gemelos. Sentí un crujir de algún tipo, un dolor que era demasiado punzante para ser un sueño y un grito demasiado desgarrador para ser una pesadilla.

El grito fue mío.

Sabía que mi pierna no estaba rota, pero sentía que podía llevarme el diablo. Era un dolor quedo y extremadamente persistente. Terrible y mórbido. Mientras tanto mi padre sólo festinaba su acción, porque regocijo se quedaba corto en esta situación.

Sollocé en el piso, mi saliva se esparcía con lentitud por el campo. El hombre que me dio la vida me dio el último golpe y sentí como la sangre se mezclaba en mi boca.

No era un sueño.

Nunca había sido un sueño.

—Esta es la realidad, Akio, vive con ella.

Y lo último que vi fue él, yéndose, mientras mis ojos se cerraban.

Quizás, para siempre.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y si fue así, no duden en dejar un review, follow o favorite! :)

Besitos y saludines.

—R.


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer** **—** Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Level-5.

 **Música del capítulo** **—** Mientras escribía yo escuché Lost Time Memory de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). Así que la recomiendo.

 **Advertencias** **—** OOC (el cual es apropósito) y mi humor es tan malo que merece un lugar aquí también.

 **Notas** **—** Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, nada más quería agradecerle a **_angylopez_** por ser mi primer review y por enviarme mensajes de buena fe a este proyecto(?) muchas gracias x'D ¡así que este capítulo te lo dedico a ti! c: Y a quienes me han leído, también les agradezco, y ojalá puedan dejarme aunque sea un review chiquitito(?) siempre animan mucho.

Sin más, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

* * *

 **W** **herever you are**

Capítulo I: « _El pollito perdido de Fuyuka_ »

Runo Cartwright

* * *

 _Fuyuka._

 _._

Sinceramente, no me considero tanto una chica tímida. Supongo que soy del tipo más "callada" o "reservada"; desde muy pequeña era la típica niña que sólo iba a pasar vergüenza frente a sus compañeros, amigos, profesores o quienquiera que fuera el desafortunado espectador. Las presentaciones frente a un público siguen dándome pánico y alzar la voz para mí es un pecado capital.

Aunque, por mi personalidad, todo lo que acabo de decir debe sonar como una vil mentira.

Estoy demasiado apegada a lo que es "políticamente correcto" debido a que mi padre siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector conmigo, jamás me he cuestionado lo que una adolescente de mi edad normalmente haría, como: "¿podría quedarme a dormir en la casa de _Mary? _ O, ¿puedo volver después de las siete?, ya que sé la respuesta como si me la dijeran cada día (y no es así). A causa de eso, tengo una rutina bastante repetitiva durante las semanas, o la tenía hasta ahora. Cada mañana me levantaba alrededor de las diez, preparaba el desayuno para mí y papá, por supuesto asegurándome de que el beicon estuviera bien cocinado y los huevos no muy salados, tomaba mis clases de violín y no regresaba hasta el almuerzo, él cocinaba y yo ponía la mesa, disponiendo cada plato y servicio simétricamente. Después de lavar la vajilla, se me concedía el resto de la tarde para mí, pero a pesar de ello, mi padre siempre "recomendaba" que practicara un poco más con el violín o, en su defecto, que le tocara un poco mientras él tomaba su café; eso, hasta las siete, hora donde yo tenía que preparar mi itinerario para el próximo día, limpiar mi instrumento, darme una ducha y estar en mi cama a más tardar las diez menos cuarto. Mi habitación no tiene televisión, por lo que si me apetecía trasnochar la única opción era leer un libro. Debía estar dormida para las once.

Como pueden ver, es un sistema extremadamente estructurado, sin derecho a opiniones o cambios. Pero desde que mi padre me dijo que iba a ser el entrenador de la selección de Japón toda la perfección se ha visto perturbada. Ambos hemos estado tan agitados que hay días donde nos despertamos muy temprano o muy tarde, donde he tenido que perderme mis clases de violín, donde no podemos disfrutar de la compañía del otro mientras tomamos una taza de café. Y para mí ha sido una verdadera tragedia. Notando mi ansiedad a través de estas dos semanas, finalmente me ha propuesto que nos alojemos en las habitaciones que han sido predestinadas para nosotros en la secundaria Raimon, según él para que me "acostumbre", pero sé perfectamente que le incomoda verme sin mi característica sonrisa, tanto como a mí me duele tener que verlo en vela mientras trabaja en estadísticas de jugadores de los que todavía ni sabe si serán parte del equipo.

—Vamos —me golpea el hombro amistosamente—, será divertido, estaremos todo el día juntos y así ninguno tendrá que preocuparse por la estabilidad mental del otro.

Aunque un poco cruel, su broma me hace sonreír.

—¿Promesa de garrita? —sé que es un gesto infantil, pero tan característico en nosotros que me heriría dejar de utilizarlo cada vez que hacemos un trato. Veo como después de tanto, un atisbo de felicidad asoma sus pupilas.

—Promesa de garrita —me asegura, enroscando el meñique con el mío. Desde hoy es un juramento indestructible—, ahora empaquemos nuestras cosas, y no olvides tu violín, seguro nuestros jugadores necesitarán de todos los bellos sonidos que de ahí salen.

Qué más da. Me lanzo a abrazarlo porque es una de las mejores personas que conozco, que siempre ha estado ahí para mí, y que me ama incondicionalmente. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

A pesar de no ser bueno con los cumplidos, sé que se esfuerza por hacerme sonreír. Y siempre lo ha logrado.

—¿No quieres primero unas deliciosas galletas de miel? —subo la mirada y deposita un beso en mi frente.

—Claro que sí, mi amor.

Evidentemente, no hay nadie en el mundo mejor que él.

Pero, Jesús, nunca me imaginé que un par de días después de aquél momento, estaría en mi habitación de huésped, a las doce del medio día, mirando fijamente hacia el techo porque soy incapaz de responder ante la orden de cualquier persona que no sea mi padre o mi profesora de violín. Debería estar en la cocina, preparando el desayuno de mi equipo, pero la cama se me antoja más cómoda que nunca esta mañana. Miro como los segundos pasan en cámara lenta, a través del reloj electrónico a mi lado: es gris, cuadrado y los números se marcan en un negro oscurísimo…Y por fin caigo en cuenta. ¡Son las doce del mediodía y estoy en mi cama, desobedeciendo una orden de mi superiora, en vez de cocinando el desayuno! Miro con un gesto horrorizado y teatral, poco propio de una dama, al reloj del demonio que no me hizo caer en cuenta con un estrepitoso sonido como debería.

Me apresuro en vestirme… ¡ni siquiera alcanzo a darme una ducha! El corazón me late a mil y, sé que pensarán que exagero, pero no quiero decepcionar a nadie en mí primer día como gerente.

Al cabo de diez minutos ya estoy en la primera planta, vistiendo un buzo lavanda bastante cómodo, holgado y sin ajustarme en ningún lugar. Me acompañan mi superiora, Aki Kino, y Haruna Otonashi, quienes obviamente habían llegado antes que yo y estaban a punto de terminar unas tortitas que hasta a mí se me antojaban, suficientes para que comieran ambos equipos y unas siete personas extras, mas mi colaboración es directamente proporcional a los beneficios que saque de ello.

…bueno, no realmente, pero estaría bastante bien proponérmelo como desafío en el futuro.

Suspiro, enojada conmigo misma. No estoy haciendo un buen trabajo en lo absoluto.

—No te preocupes, Fuyuka —muy a mi sorpresa, me dice Aki —, seguro que nos ayudarás mucho en el almuerzo.

Ambas me sonríen y, sin poderlo evitar, sonrío también. Es un gesto muy lindo, sobretodo porque estoy a punto de caer en un ataque de nervios.

—¡L-lo siento muchísimo!, me esforzaré, ¡lo prometo! —quería sonar decidida, pero soné más como una gritona histérica. Atontada y un poco avergonzada, hice una reverencia como signo de disculpas. Pude notar que les entró la risa tonta y a mi también me dieron deseos de reír, son demasiado agradables.

—¡No seas tan formal! Las tres daremos los mejor —Haruna tomó nuestras manos y las elevó, entusiasmada. Aki y yo nos miramos por un segundo y correspondimos la acción.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, que los llegué a sentir como una larga media hora, los equipo salieron de sus habitaciones hacia el comedor. La mayoría sonrientes, desperezándose o tallándose los ojos, consecuencia de una buena noche o de un sueño bastante reparador. Ahh, esto no era tan malo después de todo. Creo que en serio podría considerar el acostumbrarme a este estilo.

—¡Buenos días, _Fuyuppe_! —seguía sin entender porqué el chico de banda anaranjada seguía llamándome por ese nombre. Por educación, no le insistí en que no me decían así.

—Buenos días, Mamoru —le entregué su plato y asintió, juntando ambas manos y agradeciéndome por la comida. Si supiera que yo ni siquiera terminé de preparar nada…

—¡Esto está delicioso! —Midorikawa, uno de los chicos de mi equipo, señaló con emoción, mientras engullía una tortita entera. Hiroto, quien estaba al lado de él, le dio un golpecito con el codo, reprendiéndole ese gesto "maleducado".

—Yo diría que Midorikawa es capaz de comer más comida que Kabeyama y Endou juntos.

En cuanto esa oración salió de la boca de Kogure, otro miembro de mi equipo, supe que esto no terminaría nada, nada bien.

—Suena a desafío.

—¡N-No creo que haya suficiente comida para una competencia, chicos! —el pequeño Toramaru trataba de apartar a los tres muchachos, que ante los ojos de todos, se habían sentado en una mesa juntos, mirándose entre ellos con ojos de muerte.

—Claro que la hay, nuestras queridas gerentes cocinaron muchísimos platos —desde el fondo del comedor, un Kurimatsu repleto hasta las narices de comida exclamaba.

—¡Está decidido! —Mamoru podía ser demasiado tonto cuando se lo proponía.

Las tres intercambiamos miradas y suspiramos, llevando cada una un plato hasta los tres concursantes. Los demás, que ya habían terminado de comer, rodearon la mesa protagonista del enfrentamiento, algunos animando, otros con cara de no entender qué estupideces estaban pasando por sus cabezas.

—Espero que te atragantes, Midorikawa —acotó su amigo, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Espero que se te acabe el gel, Hiroto.

—¡Yo no uso gel! Mi pelo es brilloso y natural. No como el tuyo, que te lo tiñes con jugo de kiwi en polvo todos los fines de semana.

 _Golpe bajo._

—¡Era un maldito secreto, Hiroto! ¿querías que dijera frente a todo el mundo que aún duermes con la lucecita de emergencia encendida? ¡Te lo ganaste, desgraciado! —el pobre chico sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos, exagerando la situación.

—Calmen los humos, niños, ninguno de los dos tiene el cabello natural y lo saben —Tsunami acotó, tomando una pose orgullosa de sí mismo—, obvio, aquí todos son unos _pelos teñidos_ y _abusadores de extensiones_. Sí, Kazemaru, ¡te estoy mirando a ti!

El aludido bajó la mirada avergonzado.

—¡¿Podemos empezar a comer de una vez?!

—Tengo haaambreee….

Kidou, con un cronómetro en la mano, dio la cuenta regresiva para comenzar.

—3…2…1…¡Ya!

En cuanto Haruna hizo sonar un silbato, que no sé de dónde diablos lo habrá sacado, el "trío de tontos" rápidamente comenzaron a hacerle frente a su deber. Todos quedamos pasmados ante la rapidez y cantidad que comían, llegando al punto en que me preguntaba si no les dolería la tráquea al tragar tan estúpidamente veloz. Midorikawa, para mi sorpresa, fue el primero en terminar su plato y exigir el segundo, seguido de Kabeyama, y en último lugar, Mamoru. Cuando ya llegaron a la tercera ronda, se les veía bastante complicados, ya no eran grandes pedazos los que entraban a sus bocas, si no trozos diminutos, los cuales les costaba tragar.

—Ah…chicos, yo creo que ya es demasiado —acotó Aki.

—¿Por qué no lo dejan como un empate? —río Haruna.

—¡No hasta que uno de estos tres idiotas se rinda! —gritó Mamoru.

—Endou, tú también eres uno de los tres idiotas —dijo Goenji.

—¡No por mucho! —y se metió un pedazo más grande que el anterior en su cavidad ya llena.

—Esto es terriblemente asqueroso —Max y Shadow se retiraron de la habitación, después de haber estado casi al punto de vomitar por el espectáculo.

—¡Que alguien me traiga una _Coca-cola_! —el peliverde gritó a todo pulmon, plantando con violencia su vaso de plástico en el vidrio de la mesa. Hiroto lo miró indignado y caminó con lentitud hacia los congeladores, donde sacó un envase de cinco litros de helado de menta.

El favorito de Ryuuji Midorikawa.

—Si no paras, se va al piso.

Súbitamente los tres pausaron su competición.

—No te atreverías…

Advirtiéndole que sí, sí se atrevería, abrió y botó una cucharada del contenido en el suelo. _Oh no, ni piensen que limpiaré eso._

—¿Seguro que quieres jugar al "no te atreves"?

—Hiroto, morirás lenta y dolorosamente. Tu cabello volverá a estar negro del maldito susto que te daré.

—No lo creo.

Esta vez, puso el envase boca abajo sobre una encimera. Sonrió con malicia mientras el horror se alojaba en cada uno de los miembros del más alto.

—Cada segundo que no te rindes, el helado va derritiéndose. Puedes ir y terminar esto ahora o esperar a que no quede ni el sabor de tu helado favorito, Ryuuji.

—¡ME RINDO, SANTA VIRGEN DE GUADALUPE, ME RINDO!

¿Quién es la "santa virgen de Guadalupe"?

El pelirrojo volvió a poner el congelado en su lugar. No se había derretido casi nada y sólo permanecía en la superficie un par de charquitos color verde.

—Eres el demonio, Hiroto, el demonio.

—¿Eso significa que gané? —preguntó Mamoru y todos, incluyéndome, lo fulminamos con la mirada—, nada más decía. Se ponen como Fudou cuando tienen hambre.

Espera un momento…¡¿ _Fudou_?!

Conté uno por uno a los miembros de mi equipo. _Diez._ ¡Me falta uno!

—Fuyuka, ¿adónde está Fudou? No lo vi comiendo con los demás.

—Ni yo.

Sucesivamente, todos los que se encontraban en el comedor comenzaron a pronunciar sonoros "ni yo"; cada uno me ponía más nerviosa que el anterior.

—Debe estar durmiendo en su habitación —Sakuma escupió las palabras.

—Voy a buscarlo —dije y subí las escaleras más rápido que el día anterior, cuando el mismo delincuente me había coqueteado—, demonios, no quiero entrar a su habitación. —desde que había llegado al Raimon, ya ni me preocupaba en moderar mi lenguaje.

Toqué la puerta. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces. No se escuchaba ningún ruido desde el interior, así que me planteé varias teorías (la mayoría, inconcebibles), para luego descartarlas y quedarme solo con dos: o, a) tiene el sueño demasiado pesado o b) está muerto. Es un imbécil, pero realmente prefiero pensar en la primera.

—¡Fudou, voy a entrar! —me armé de valor y abrí la puerta, sólo para encontrarme con un desastre digno de un tornado. O un terremoto. O algo mucho peor. Las sábanas estaban sobre el armario, el reloj de mesa estaba al lado de la ventana, incluso parecía como si alguien hubiera cambiado de posición la cama—, ¿qué?

Miré al suelo. Habían unos bóxers sucios decorando la alfombra.

—Suficiente.

Como entré, salí. Ni siquiera volteé a ver si el resto continuaba en el comedor. Llegué hasta la cancha, que también estaba vacía. La secundaria estaba desierta, y a pesar del buen tiempo que hacía, se notaba un ambiente bastante tétrico. Recorrí desde los salones, hasta la sala de profesores, el despacho del director, la cancha de atletismo y el gimnasio interior. No estaba por ningún lado. Miré con preocupación el umbral de entrada; ya no tenía más opción, debía buscarlo fuera de las instalaciones hasta encontrarlo, porque si no, no sé cómo le explicaré a los padres que su hijo lleno de tatuajes y piercings, quien el día anterior intentó coquetear conmigo, había desaparecido bajo dudosas circunstancias.

—Esto es realmente preocupante —pensé en voz alta.

Salí de la institución y recorrí los alrededores. No se me ocurrían dónde podría estar ni cómo empezar. Pasó el tiempo, más rápido de lo que yo me esperaba, y seguía en cero. No estaba en ningún lado y veía como poco a poco el sol se iba ocultando tras la característica Torre de Metal.

…¡¿ _La Torre de Metal?!_

Corrí, con toda la fuerza que mis piernas me permitieron, hasta llegar al pequeño arroyo, el cual poseía el mismo color anaranjado del cielo. Era un atardecer bellísimo y no podía disfrutarlo porque se me había perdido uno de mis endemoniados pollitos. (¡Haruna dijo que éramos como "Mamás gallinas")

—¡Fudou Akio! —grité y miré hacia la cima de la Torre. Ahí estaba. Con un ojo en tinta y el labio roto, me dirigió la mirada, una llena de tristeza, odio y pena. Subí las escaleras a toda velocidad, como si tuviera un motor con cargamento extra de adrenalina y me planté frente a él, cara a cara. Lo había encontrado, dios mío, y por un momento yo había pensado en lo peor.

Nunca en nuestro día y medio de relación había estado tan emocionada de verlo.

—¿D-Dónde estabas? —ahí de nuevo. La vocecita tímida nuevamente de protagonista.

—Pues aquí, ¿no es obvio? —sonó brusco. Tardé unos segundos en captar que fue apropósito.

—Estuve buscándote casi todo el día. ¿Por qué te fuiste? Estaba… _estábamos_ muy preocupados.

—No te interesa —gruñó.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! S-si no me interesara no te habría buscado, en primer lugar.

—Seguramente te obligaron, o te obligaste.

 _Touché._

—No es cierto —miento—, te he estado buscando desde las dos de la tarde y vengo recién encontrándote, ¡ni siquiera sé qué hora es! Y tenía miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo, ¿sabes? No eres la única persona en el planeta.

Soné como su madre, siendo que jamás me gustaría estar en los zapatos de esa pobre mujer.

—Es muy sencillo, no te preocupes por mí. No vengas donde no te llaman —sus palabras dolieron, y me dieron ganas de gritarle una tanda de improperios que en cualquier otra situación no habría ni pensado.

—Eres de mi equipo, Fudou, _debo_ hacerlo.

—¿Ves? No estás preocupada por mí. Estás preocupada por lo que los demás puedan decir de ti si no salías a buscarme. Eso es ser demasiado hipócrita, sobre todo porque me mentiste mirándome a los ojos, lo cual es de muy mala educación.

Me hierve la sangre, nunca en mi vida alguien me había tratado de mentirosa y él no se merece mi primera vez en nada. Es un delincuente, callejero, tatuado, amargado e irrespetuoso, y personas como _yo_ no deberíamos perder el tiempo con personas como _él._

—¡Vamos de vuelta a la secundaria, Fudou! O es eso, o me dices qué te pasó en la cara.

Obviamente se metió en una pelea callejera. Es un pandillero.

—No puedes ponerme entre la espada y la pared, primero, porque no eres nada mío y, segundo, porque tú no me das órdenes.

—¡Dime, Fudou!

—¡No tengo por qué hablarte de mi vida personal!

Las primeras estrellas ya se asomaban en el cielo, era hora de terminar esta absurda discusión o mi padre me regañaría como nunca en mi vida lo ha hecho.

—¡Ugh! Por lo menos déjame curarte y ya —pedí. Era mi última opción tener que tocarle su carota.

Miró hacia el cielo, hacia mí y de nuevo al cielo.

—Está bien —contestó—, pero te quedas calladita y bonita. Y no me preguntas nada en todo el camino de regreso, ¿bien?

Suspiré. Me pone de los nervios.

—Bien.

Tardé un par de minutos en limpiar las heridas con alcohol y protegerlas con un pequeño parche. Sospecho que va a necesitar puntos. Tiene suerte de que haya traído conmigo mi botiquín de emergencia. Al terminar, se levanta de la banca donde nos habíamos sentado y recién ahí caigo en cuenta de que cojea, y mi cuerpo se llena de una impotencia tremenda. Pero prometí no preguntar, así que el camino de regreso fue sereno y sin novedades.

En cuanto llegamos, noté cómo intentó subir la escalera, más fallaba por el (imagino) dolor de su pierna. Después de todo lo que había pasado, qué importaba si lo ayudaba una vez más. Pasé uno de sus brazos por mi espalda y con mis manos sujeté su cintura, sentí sus abdominales bien formados, pero no exageradamente. Éste, sorprendido, no replicó ante mi acción, y subimos hasta la segunda planta apoyado el uno en el otro. No se sabía con certeza si yo lo llevaba a él o él a mí.

Lo dejé frente a su habitación, y ninguno de los sabía qué decir realmente. El ambiente se tornó bastante incómodo y moría por salir rápido de allí.

—Fuyuka —no puede ser. La voz de mi padre retumbó en mis oídos—, a mi despacho, ahora. —su tono tosco y severo me perturbaba. Salió de allí, sin siquiera voltear a ver si yo lo seguía.

Derrotada, continué por el mismo camino que él.

Pero me sorprendí al escuchar un gracias detrás de mí, antesala de un portazo.

* * *

.

¡Primer capítulo, up! Espero que haya sido una buena lectura y, si fue así, déjenme un review, son bajos en calorías! :)

Atte. —R.

 **!EDIT!**

 _Mary_ : Hace referencia a la personaje **Mary Kozakura** de la saga de canciones, manga y anime, _Kagerou Project_.


End file.
